nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxie Richter
Roxanne "Roxie" Richter (sometimes spelled "Roxy") is Ramona's fourth Evil Ex and the only ex-girlfriend. She was born on the moon and is also a Half-Ninja. She dated Ramona while they both attended The University of Carolina in the Sky. Histroy Relationship with Ramona Ramona's university roommate and the only ex-girlfriend. She explains that their relationship was just a phase she went through (or as Scott puts it, a 'sexy phase'). After post-secondary, they broke up and hadn't seen or heard much from one another. She also may have had sex with Ramona when she was staying at Ramona's in Volume 4, though Ramona denies this to Scott. Encounter with Scott Roxie attacks Scott one night after he was heading home from his first day at work. Scott narrowly avoids her attack then manages to hit her in the breast, much to her fury and his chagrin (he didn't know he was fighting a girl and is usually against it). She retreats after that promising they'll meet again. Scott later sees her talking to Ramona when the two are having lunch at The Happy Avocado where he works and interrupts their conversation. It is then that he realizes Roxie is the next Evil Ex he is meant to fight. A label is shown that says "Roxie Richter Fourth Evil Ex-boyfriend," infuriating Roxie, who proclaims that she's not a boy. Ramona fights in Scott's place (as he claims he doesn't have a sword) using a Titanium Baseball Bat and Roxie chases after the two, following them into Subspace though they manage to elude her. She later invades Scott's dream and attacks him there, even cutting off an arm but he wakes up before Roxie can finish him. Sometime around this point she crashes at Ramona's house which Scott finds out after escaping from Mr. Chau. Scott manages to lure Mr. Chau into fighting Roxie (with her thinking Gideon sent him). But when Roxie calls Scott "a pussy" and Ramona backs up her statement a little, Scott gains the courage to take her on and tell Ramona that he is in love with her, earning himself the sword, the Power of Love. Defeat Scott and Roxie then face off in Ramona's back yard where he manages to slice Roxie in half in style reminiscent of the Ninja Gaiden cutscene, causing her to explode into cute little animals à la Sonic the Hedgehog. (Note that she is the only member of the League not to give Scott any kind of money upon her defeat). Powers Roxie could move at near-ninja like speed, attaining a velocity where she became visible to the human eye only as a black blur. She was able to travel through Subspace, having taught Ramona everything she knew. Both she and others repeatedly bring up that she is not a ninja, only "half-ninja", though the details are not explained. It may be that only one of her parents was a ninja, or that she never fully finished her training. Roxie is also capable of teleportation, and can disappear in a cloud of smoke. In the movie, she can become invisible. The Free Scott Pilgrim comic also implies that she can magically turn movie posters into "Ninja Scrolls". Category:Antagonists Category:Organization